


A love to live

by Yadania



Series: Idea Collection [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadania/pseuds/Yadania
Summary: A mysterious man kidnapped Inquisitor. He's the one in my sketchy comic, but I want to keep the story here before I forget.http://pookyhuntress.tumblr.com/post/170040958695/sometimes-i-think-of-a-funny-plot-at-the-winter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a good fic writer. I really suck. But I want some idea to save here. Please forgive me. :)

This is the last day that we have to be here. 

An Ancient Temple of Solasan

Cassandra, Sera, and Cole. We have collected all shards and manage to unlock all the doors this morning. These damn things almost make us mad, because they speard to almost everywhere in Thedas. The sun slowly rises. I can feel the heat of the wind touching my skin. 

It's so hot like everyday we spend in the desert of Orlais. The war of their politics would be over. The inquisition saved the Empress. Celene has already exiled her beloved cousin "Gaspard de Chalon". And we think peace will be with us long enough for us to rest and breath peacefully.

Dahlia is the first one who wake up in this early morning as always. She gets out of her tent and go to the waterfall in the oasis alone to refresh herself. There's no urgent duty call her. So she has more time to relax.

When this quest is done. She will go back to Skyhold and spend time with her beloved Commander soon. She's out here for several weeks. And try to avoid fighting the most dangerous high dragon in the Emprise Du Lion until she ensures her magic is strong and stable enough to defeat it.

"Dahlia! Inquisitor! Hurry up!. We are dying to get out of here and go back to Skyhold".

Cassandra is eager to complete this quest as much as Dahlia wants. We don't know what is waiting for us behind those doors, but Cassandra is our strongest warrior to handle this for us. No...she doesn't fight alone. We fight together.

"Alright!...I'll be there in a..."

My word doesn't complete...and I feel a lightning pain shooting to my neck. And then the world goes black...I only hear my companions fighting someone I think I've met before, but my consciousness fades so fast...

"Who are you? Get her back!"

"It's nice to fight you, Seeker Cassandra. I just want to borrow your dear inquisitor for a while".

"I won't allow..." 

Cassandra didn't think that the mysterious man has an unexpected artifact. He and inquisitor disappear to nowhere.

"Urgh! I never thought he had that trick. How can we know where they go to?"

Cassandra swings her swords to a nearly unlucky tree, and feel useless. Sera wants to calm her down, but just feel like she'd better let her release the anger to somewhere else, than scold her instead.

"Cassandra...we can't do anything here. Let's go back to Skyhold. We will find a way."  
"Alright."


	2. Middle of Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious man reveal something interesting (At least for me). Haha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would draw the art of this fic again one day. lol :)

 

"Where is Cole? He followed them, yeah?"

 

"It's possible, Sera. He may be the only one who can track them down. I hope...he can..."

 

Cassandra silently sighs. She didn't think this could happen. That man is a skillful warrior. With light sword...his speed is beyond her. He might be a well-train warrior with different skills she doesn't know. The only thing she wants to know is to lacate them, and rescure Inquisitor.

 

They reach Skyhold at nightfall.

 

It's so quiet...Every time inquisitor comes back. There should be the sound of signal, or loud loud laugh of Sera. This isn't normal. They both is silent with sadness and worry on their faces...

 

"Maker's breath! Where's the Inquisitor?"

 

Cullen may know the answer, but it's not clear what happened. His heart races. So eager to hear she's safe or not.

 

Oh Maker. He always know she risks her life everyday, but he can't stop worrying every time she goes out to do her tasks. He never gets used to it...to hear she's in danger again.

 

"I will explain this in the war room. All advisors go...meet me there."

 

Half of that night...they discuss, find every way to find their inquisitor. They don't sleep until dawn. Leliana sends her scouts to Solasan Temple and Western Approach. Cullen, Cassandra, and his soldiers go to Emerald Graves and Exalted Plain. They decided that Josephine should stay and wait at Skyhold in case, to receive informations and if someone could bring their leader back.

 

Several days passed...there's no sign of trail.

 

 

_**In the middle of nowhere...** _

 

It's so dark, even I try to open my eyes many times. Day and night are the same, because I get blindfolded tightly. Too tight that I almost can't hear any sound. They caged me in a dark room with thin air. It makes me dizzy. I know they do this to weken me, and someone knows how to silent my magic. I would be able to get my magic back, if my mind collected more conciousness and my body was strong enough to cast a spell. The anesthesia still affects me.

 

  
All I can do is waiting...wait for Inquisition to save me. Or wait for the effect of Anesthesia to go away. So I can find a way to escape myself. I've not eaten anything, but water since the day someone kidnapped me. Sometimes I hope that man I can talk to him...I want to know what he wants exactly...I should ask him sooner...at the Winter Palace...that he forced me to dance with him. A pretty guy who have sad blue eyes hiding in the mask. And the more importantly, I want to know who he is.

 

I hear the door open...He comes to give me water by pouring it on my face. He treats me like a pet that wait to be abandoned or killed. He didn't say anything, but silently look at me, I can sense it. I collect my energy to speak.

"You're..."

 

He doesn't let me ask. But he answers some of many questions I want to ask him. He already knew my mind.

 

"It's good to see you again, my dear inquisitor." At first I didn't want to be your enemy, but the first time I met you. After I danced with you. I changed my mind. I want to obey his order."

 

"O...Order? from who?"

 

I slowly collect the information he is giving me. Maybe I am lucky enough to know the reason I'll be murdered this time.

 

"You know him well. You destroyed his plan to be the Emperor. To rule Orlais. But you're stupid enough to save his life. He's not a man who appreciate anyone's kindness."

 

"Gaspard?"

 

"Right. You're so lucky, you know that? He can send anyone, any good chevaliers who are still loyal to him, but me."

 

He laughs so loud. It scares me and make me want to laugh at the same time. What's so funny about killing people? Killing me?

 

"You want to help him revenge?"

 

"No, You know why you're the lucky woman? Because I won't let him succeed. I hate him. I pity him that he is such a deparate dog now."

 

"Why?"

 

He just makes me want to know more about the story between them.

 

"Though I hate him, I can't let you go neither. Not now...I want him to think that his plan to kill you is almost successful. He would be very happy, if I sent your head and your left hand to him."

 

Interesting...I hope he will let me go. So I don't have to beat him hard with my fade magic until dead. But when? when I can do that? If I'm lucky enough, at least he will bring me food.

 

"I torture you enough. I should make you feel comfortable a little bit more. It sometimes hurt me to see you like this...desparate like a little kitten."

 

He cuts the robe at my feet. So I can relax my muscle more. And Thanks Creator. The blindfold is gone. Though I don't know if it will get back to my head again soon."

 

"What? You're too funny. You're not afraid I will escape?"

 

Now I can see his face clearly with the candle light in this room. Black hair...blue eyes...I remember his sad eyes well. I can tell he's a pretty boy. He looks a bit younger than Cullen. But I don't know exactly how old he is. Maybe the same age as me.

 

"Afraid? No! There's no way you can escape by yourself."

 

_I start to ask what I want to know._

 

"Why do you hate him? And what happened between you and h...."

 

I'm too weak. Too tired to open my mouth. I need food. All I can do now is sleep. To collect my energy to find a way. I should rest now before things will getting worse.

 

 

I fall asleep suddenly into the fade.


	3. Escape

 

 

Cullen...

  
Cullen...

  
Find me...

  
Save me...

  
I want to go back to your arms again.

  
I miss you...

 

_"I miss you, too. My love."_

 

His soft voice echoes in my ears.

 

I should be more cautious.

  
I should...

  
I'm sorry.

 

I open my eyes. I hope this dream could be real. Sadly it's just a dream. I saw Cullen. I want to go back to him badly.

 

It's another new bad day...I don't want to wake up.

 

  
**"His name is Cullen, huh?"**

 

  
The man asks me with anger on his face. He lifts me up and throw me to a bed. What does he think he's doing? I should defend myslef...it is the time. If he does something worse to me.

 

_Arghhh!_

 

"Don't touch me! Let go of me, bastard! I will kill you if you..."

 

Though I drops to a soft bed, but my body still hurts from getting tied for too long.

 

"Oh...Sorry for misleading you. I won't harm you, I promise. But don't say that name again."

 

Now I know why he's angry. He's jealous. Jealous of someone he just met shortly. I want to laugh. How crazy he is.

 

"Trust me, I won't do that to you. I'm not a monster like him."

 

I think he means Gaspard.

 

"You speak of him often. He's something to you?"

 

I'm angry at him too, but I'm more curious to know the answer.

 

"He is my father."

 

"What?"

 

My eyes widen with surprise.

 

"It's not a warm family story as you expected, Inquisitor. I wasn't even born from love, but just his dirty lust. My mother was an elven servant. I think you can figure out what happened next."

 

Great story. I wish I could tell Varric, so he would release a new book.

 

What's next?

 

"And he's the reason my mother killed herself. He's a monster."

 

"At first he wanted to get rid of me. A bastard son that would be destroy his reputation, but he changed his mind. He thought he could use me some day like one of his dirty dogs. And his wish fulfilled. I become his dog."

 

"You know? He's sometimes funny as fuck. He told me that if he became the emporer one day. I will become the prince. Crown prince. This is ironic. How stupid am I if I believe him?"

 

"But since I met you. I want to believe that...I could be...one day...To deserve...."

 

He looks at me implying something I think I can guess.

 

No.

 

**NO!**

 

He thinks political status will help him fulfill his dream? Sometimes these father and son have the same craziness level. I didn't love someone, because he's a prince or someone's important to any kingdom's throne. That's ridiculous. And he knows I'm already taken. But he seems not to care.

 

"Why do you tell me this all easily? We don't know each other long enough."

 

"Time can't prove who's trustworthy or not, Inquisitor. Dahlia...Oh my beautiful Dahlia. I know you're kind of woman I can trust."

 

The way he calls my name is just creepy. But his sad eyes tell me that he lives among monsters for so long. Serving Gaspard isn't a dream job for everyone. Because they try to find a chance to stab anyone's back all the time. Even Blackwall...no, Thom Rainier was a victim of greed. A tool for dirty politics. But at last he decided to get his responsibility back. I hope this man can find the light as Thom can as well.

 

"No...you can't...I don't have the same feelings as you. Keep dreaming!"

 

"Oh my dear Dahlia, don't hurt me so soon."

 

 

  
"CHARLES! CHARLES! The Bandits! They attack us!"

 

One of his man come to tell him bad news. Oh Creator save me. I can escape now?

 

"What? How? I think no one knows our base. How do they know our secret passage?"

 

"I don't know. There are many of them. Too many. Our men can't handle this for long. We have to run!"

 

"Coward! I'll kill them myself."

 

"But what about Inquisitor?"

 

"She's too weak to run. Leave her here!"

 

The door is locked again. I hear the sound of fighting. It takes so long. I hope I can get up and run. Explode the door and this place to ash. I sigh.

 

Someone opens the door. Who? There's no one here. It's a ghost? Oh...he is...

 

  
"Hurry...come with me."

 

Cole! Oh my...my boy.

 

I want to hug him tightly until he can't breath. Maybe those bandits is his doing. Clever boy.

 

"Cole...I'm glad you come to save me."

 

But wait...how can we both escape. Cole mayn't be able to carry me while fighting if they catch us.

 

"Don't worry. I have his toy."

 

How in the name of Creator does he know how to use this artifact? and he's so good at stealing something from a skillful warrior without being noticed. His toy is gone.

 

"I know it from reading his mind at the time he kidnapped you at the Solasan. Just imagine of somewhere we want to go."

 

"Alright, Cole. Let's get out of here."

 

 

  
\---------------------------------------------------

 

 

  
"It seems we are in a forest somewhere. It's still a mistake. We can't go to Skyhold."

 

It doesn't matter if we aren't in Skyhold. Anywhere that far from those men. I'm happy enough.

 

"Cole...I will be a burden unless I eat something."

 

My stomach growls loudly. It can't help. I laugh at myself.

 

"Alright, you hide here. I will find something for you."

 

Several moments later...Cole comes back with empty hands. My heart falls to the ground.

 

"We have to use this toy moving to somewhere else."

 

"What about thinking of the place we hung out and ate together?"

 

**Val Royeaux**

 

Of course!

 

Food, wine, and music.

 

  
I can't think of something else happier than this. It'd be better if I can see Cullen soon. Cassandra, Sera...Oh and everyone at Skyhold again.

 

We step to Val Royeaux in a second. Will people be scared of us? I look so terrible now. At least a waiter who served me wine would remember that I am the inquisitor.

  
A thought comes to my head. Charles...yes, that's his name without asking. What is happening now at his base. I hope we won't meet each other again soon. He's busy with those bandits Cole lure them there.

 

"Thank you, Cole. I didn't know you were with me all the time."

 

"Don't mention it. I waited and found a way to save you. But it took so long."

 

"It's alright, Cole."

 

 

 

_"INQUISITOR! Oh Maker have mercy. It's unbelievable. You're safe!"_

 

 

It's the voice of our ambassador. Josephine runs to me with tears in her eyes.

 

"Josie, why are you here? Don't you stay at Skyhold?"

 

"I just I just...don't want to sit there uselessly. I want to do something to. Search for anything that help me find you. and then I meet you here. Thank the Maker."

 

"I'll send the message to Leliana, Cullen, and Cassandra. They will go back to Skyhold to meet us there."

 

I hope everything is over.

 

I hope...

 

 

 


	4. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen takes care of Inquisitor.

"You can't escape. You are mine!"

 

"No. Go away."

 

"I love you."

 

"You can't love someone you just met. And it's impossible."

 

"You never knew...I saw you...watched you...waited for capturing you. To be mine."

 

"No..."

 

 

  
Nightmares again...but this time I wake up in my quarter. Not that dark room anymore. My body aches. I can't move. Someone help...I need...

 

"JOSIE! JOSIE! Where are you?"

 

There's no answer from her. The room is quiet. It's nightfall already. I don't know what time it is now. It may be late night. What I can do is just call her name. I hear someone's footstep coming to my bed. But I'm too tired to open my eyes now.

 

"Maker! Are you alright? Do you need something?"

 

A big figure stands at the side of my bed.

 

Cullen...

 

"I need Josie's help."

 

I open my eyes. Things are still a blur, but I see him looking at me with worry on his face. He looks as terrible as me I presume. Darker skin under his eyes. He mightn't sleep since I was kidnapped. He holds me up. So I can sit, but my head falls to his shoulder.

 

"I tell her to take some rest, she looks after you all day. It's my turn to take care of you all this night."

 

I touch his rough face. He didn't shave...maybe one or two days. He responds to my touch with his concern eyes. I want to tell him I'm alright, but now I can't. I can't lie...

 

"I sleep too long. My back aches. I want a massage."

 

We both are blushing, but in this moment I can't be shy to tell him. Really...I would be less worried, if Josie did this task instead. I know we have seen each other naked before, it's just...I don't know. I can't think of something else now.

 

"She's exhausted, Inquisitor. I'll do this for you."

 

I nod, turn my back, and let him help me take off my shirt. It still remains my breastband. I turn a bit to see he's still blushing. Seeing him like that just make me silently giggle. He massages my back with potion. I shudder each time he rubs my back. And it's his turn to smirk back at me.

 

"I've never known you're ticklish."

 

"Because of you, Cullen."

 

"Oh, really?"

 

"Stop teasing me."

 

"Hahaha...Alright."

 

I just disappeared for a week, but it feels like a month. What if Cole couldn't save me in time, what if Charles...Oh no. I shouldn't think of these nightmares again. I'm safe now with my Commander. And he's taking care of me.

 

He stops massaging me, pull my back close to his chest. Tears almost drop from my eyes. I realise how much I miss him. He kisses my shoulder and move to my neck. I turn to look at his eyes and then our lips meets each other. He cups my face to deepen our kiss. We both moan softly. His cheek's wet with a teardrop.

 

"I'm glad you are safe. It would kill me if you..."

 

"Cullen, don't say anything. I'm right here. Come on, help me with this shirt."

 

He grabs my shirt and help me put it on.

 

"I love you, Cullen."

 

"I love you, too."

 

He says nothing after that and holds my hands, knowing that I don't have enough energy to talk to him all night.

 

I slowly fall asleep and nightmares are no more...

 

 


End file.
